


you've got a friend in me

by catfishcalamity



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, I guess this technically also contains kyalin's, I stared at my screen tryna beam ideas from my brain for a solid two weeks, I want bumi to be my big brother now, Kyalin Solstice Exchange 2020, Mentions of homophobia, and then I wrote this in one sitting, bumi is the supportive brother we all need, such is life, uhhh hm what tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishcalamity/pseuds/catfishcalamity
Summary: Kya and Lin decide to tell Kya's family that they are dating, starting with Bumi
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	you've got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_idea_master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/gifts).



> Howdy y'all and welcome to my solstice gift exchange!! Just a few quick notes:  
> 1- this is an au where linzin never happened and Kya and Lin got together while they were fairly young. Kya is about 24 and Lin is about 21  
> 2- I really don't have a set canon or au for my fics so kinda just whatever gets written exists and they don't all fit together so idk :p  
> 3- the title is cause I genuinely couldn't think of anything and I was like uh bumi is a friend to them and also supportive so sure why not

Kya wasn't used to being nervous; it just wasn't in her nature. She was typically very confident and comfortable with being unapologetically herself, even when many other people around her age struggled with insecurity. She had been like this as long as Lin could remember, even when they were children, so it was very disconcerting to watch her as she rocked on her feet and nibbled on her thumb nail, clearly anxious about the upcoming conversation. Lin gently grabbed her hand and eased it away from her face, drawing Kya's attention as she snapped out of whatever train of thought had been captivating her.

"Kya," Lin said softly, "everything will be okay. I promise. And in the event of the very slim chance that it isn't okay occurring, I'll kick their asses," she half-joked. Kya smiled half-heartedly, a huff of laughter coming out as she removed her hand from Lin's and started trying to fix her already perfect hair. 

"I know, I know. It's just...I know Dad will be fine with it, and Mom probably will too, and so will the boys, but it's still scary nonetheless. I just—" Kya took a deep breath, before slowly exhaling. "With Dad being the Avatar and everything, you know, I don't want to make him look bad; those stupid papers will have a field day when they find out, and I don't want people to stop respecting him because of me, Lin. You know how people would react if they knew about you—Toph likely wouldn't be Chief anymore. And I feel so guilty about the fact that I'm never gonna pop out baby airbenders...I know Dad wouldn't want me to make myself unhappy, but he wants more airbenders so badly." Kya groaned angrily, sliding her hands down her face. "It's so _stupid_ , Lin. It shouldn't be an issue, we shouldn't have to worry about this, but it _is_ and we _do_." 

Lin wasn't quite sure how to respond; Kya's fears were valid, and she couldn't brush them off, but she wasn't exactly the best at being comforting. Spirits knew she didn't want to come out and flaunt their relationship either, no matter how much she loved Kya, if only because of how it would reflect on her mother. It really was absolutely ridiculous—their families wouldn't even care, but everyone else would. _Fuck Sozin_ , honestly, she thought. 

"Fuck Sozin. Inventing homophobia isn't a reasonable response to your crush marrying someone else," she said, hoping to get a chuckle out of Kya. It worked, and a soft giggle rang out next to her.

"Yeah. Fuck Sozin. What a petty little bitch," Kya said, and then began shaking her head and hands in an attempt to loosen up her body and shake out the nerves.

"Ok, let's go. Bumi should be in his room, and I want to talk to him first," Kya said, and turned to head off in that direction, grabbing Lin's hand again and beginning to march. Lin let herself be pulled through the hallways, pushing down her own nervousness; _someone_ had to be the calm one here, after all.

Shortly, they turned the final corner and stood outside the door to Bumi's room. Kya turned to Lin, looking at her for reassurance. Lin nodded in encouragement, and Kya turned and knocked on Bumi's door. _Well, no going back now._

There was a series of loud crashing noises as he jumped and fumbled around, a hurried " _One second_!" echoing out to them before the door opened and Bumi appeared in its place, his hair sticking out wildly in every direction, wincing as some precariously balanced items fell behind him.

"Before you ask, sister dearest, I was _not_ trying to bend again. I was….cleaning!" he said as he attempted to kick a pile of dirty clothes out of view. Lin raised one eyebrow.

"Bum, I'll believe you cleaned when I see a ostritch-cassowary fly," Kya deadpanned, and a shocked, offended expression came over Bumi's face.

"Hey, it's possible! Why else do they have wings?!" he said.

"I don't know, Bumi. For the same reason you have a broom that you never use. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about the bending attempts. Can we come in?" she asked as she stepped around him and walked into his room without waiting for a response. 

" _Sure, Kya, come right in_ ," he said sarcastically before shifting out of the way and holding an arm out in invitation for Lin to enter as well. She sat beside Kya on the bottom of the unused bunk opposite his, and Bumi, taking the hint that there was something serious they wanted to talk about, settled into his bunk, facing them. A few moments passed where everyone just stared at each other, hoping someone else would start the conversation. 

"Uh…. So, ladies, what about this weather, huh?" Bumi said slowly, clearly confused about what was going on, but not wanting to push his sister or Lin if they weren't comfortable.

"The weather's good. Lin and I are dating," said Kya, who immediately began mentally kicking herself. _So much for easing into it,_ she thought. _Although_ , she supposed, _it's like ripping off a bandaid; the faster, the better._ She stared at Bumi anxiously, awaiting some sort of response. His eyebrows raised in shock, his jaw falling open. Kya subtly gripped Lin's hand tightly, needing something to ground her. Lin squeezed her hand back, staring at Bumi in a way that suggested there was a correct way to respond and he'd damn better find it quickly.

Suddenly, a giant smile spread across his face, and he spread his arms out and enveloped the two girls in a massive hug.

"Kya! Lin! Spirits, I'm _so_ happy for you two! Tell me everything! Also, Tenny owes me 50 yuans now, so thanks for that," he said quickly, his words muffled by their hair. Lin straightened, feeling awkward about the hug and the enthusiasm that Bumi always seemed to have an abundance of, and Kya let out a shocked chuckle before patting Bumi's back as he pulled away. 

"Thanks, Bumi! I'm very happy too. Also, what was that about Tenzin?" Kya asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," said Bumi with a wave of his hand. "Tell me more about this! When did this happen? How did you two get together? Have you told Mom and Dad yet? Or Toph? When is the wedding?" 

"Spirits, Bumi, relax. Stop jumping around in your seat. One question at a time," chuckled Lin. She turned to face Kya.

"So, are you answering him, or am I?" Kya mulled it over for a minute before deciding that they should answer together.

"So, I'll give the short answers, and Kya can fill in any details you want. In order, the answers are: 6 months ago, it was actually your fault, no, no, and it's way too early to ask that." Bumi processed the information for a minute before pausing.

"Wait, what do you mean it was my fault? I never tried to get you two together," he said, confusion evident on his face and in his voice. Lin raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you remember that party we had on Ember Island last time we were all there, Bumi?", she asked.

"Mostly I just remember drinking rather astonishing amounts of cactus juice, so...no," he replied. Lin snickered and turned to Kya. 

"Your turn to explain, then." 

Kya turned to face Bumi again before starting.

"Ok, so.."

— _6 months ago—_

_The fire crackled, the sound mingling with the off-tune singing of the young adults as they finished the nomad song their parents had taught them and dissolved into giggles. Bumi, Kya, and Lin were taking a much-needed vacation while Tenzin was off traveling with Aang. They had all been dancing on the beach, empty bottles of alcohol sitting around them, and after the song ended they simply laid in the sand and looked at the stars for a little bit. Bumi looked over and saw his sister and their friend attempting to sneak glances at one another for a few minutes before conjuring up a plan he decided was foolproof. He sat up, stretching like a cat for a minute before loudly announcing that he was going back up to the house._

_"Goodnight, lovebirds!", he shouted, and then shoved Kya into Lin's lap before turning and running up to the house, tripping several times._

_Lin caught Kya with a muffled "hmph!", her arms wrapping reflexively around Kya's back, and as Kya straightened, her face ended up inches from Lin's. Both of them inhaled sharply, frozen, staring at each other like deer-rabbits caught in headlights. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop her, Kya leaned in, her lips almost brushing Lin's before Lin leaned up and closed the distance, reaching the hand not on Kya's back up to gently cradle her face. Suddenly, Kya pulled back and climbed off of Lin, blushing._

_"Spirits, Lin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really, really sorry," she said, standing unsteadily and nearly tripping. Lin furrowed her brows in confusion._

_"Kya, what are you talking about?", she asked, her brain foggy from the combination of alcohol and the feeling of Kya's lips pressed to hers._

_"I'm sorry, Lin, I shouldn't have kissed you. I—I know you don't like me like that, and I shouldn't have kissed you when you've been drinking, and now I've fucked everything up and you're going to hate me—" Kya muttered hurriedly, dragging her hands down her face, when she felt calloused hands gently removing her hands before settling on her face in their place, slowly moving her until she was looking at Lin._

_"Kya, stop. I don't hate you. I never could, even if I wanted to. I genuinely wanted to kiss you, and I'm not saying that because I'm drunk. I...I do like you like that, Kya. Please don't feel bad," said Lin in the gentlest tone the water bender had ever heard her use. "If you regret it, if you're just drunk, then we can just forget about it, and we can stay best friends. I have a feeling that that wasn't just the cactus juice, though." Kya looked down at her with a guarded kind of hope, the kind where something you want badly is just within your grasp, but it feels too good to be true._

_"Lin…", she started,"I really, really hope you're not just drunk, because I've been wanting to do that for years now," Kya said. A wide, goofy, rare smile broke out on Lin's face, the kind that was so infectious that you had to smile too._

_"Then come over here and do it again."_

_—present day—_

Bumi took in the information with a serious expression, paying rapt attention. When Kya was done, he nodded and sat in silence for a minute before opening his mouth.

" _Please_ tell me you two didn't fuck on the beach," he said. Kya threw a pillow at his head as Lin let out a truly impressive snort before choking and coughing.

" _Anyways_ ," Lin said after she caught her breath, "I think that about sums up everything. Any closing comments?"

"Yeah," Bumi said, a warm smile spreading across his face. "Congratulations. I really, really mean it. I'm glad you two are happy, and I'll always support you two. Now, can we please go eat? There's these new sea prune tarts in the kitchen and I really want one." 

Kya laughed, Lin chuckled under her breath, and the three of them rose and left the room, feeling considerably lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
